Singing Myself To Sleep
by LetTheMusicTakeControl
Summary: Not really a Camp Rock story.Told in Shane's POV.Give it a shot, please? :D Rated T just to be safe.Might continue? Maybe. :


**Whoo!!! New story! Haha. This one was inspired by Zzzz (Singing Myself To Sleep) - The Cab. I just started listening to their music. I must say; really good. But I don't think anything can take number one place where JB remains. :D And where they ALWAYS will remain. So just to clear a few things; no. This isn't technically Camp Rock related. It just uses one character. Shane. And the story's in his point of view. I was thinking of making this into a full-on story. You know; chapters and what-not. Please, lemme know if you guys like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although; STILLLLLLLLL wishing on Joe Jonas. :D Lol.**

Singing Myself To Sleep

_It's been three weeks…Now I'm singin' myself to sleep…_

I was stupid enough to let go. I lost the girl I truly loved and only because I couldn't take anything seriously. The truth was; I met her last year. At Camp Rock. "Vanessa." I could've sworn she blushed when we collided into each other. _Literally._ I wasn't watching where I was going and ran right into her; sending both of us flying into the lake. It felt good and all, but I was completely embarrassed. That was a year ago…After the end of camp, we started dating. We soon found out that I was moving in right next door to her. We spent the remaining year together as much as possible. I'm Shane. Shane Gray. And I usually don't have a lot of time on my hands. Which is probably why I wanted to keep her forever. My selfish self. When I was around her; I wanted to be myself. … I was only _half. _Half was joking Shane. Fully me would be caring, sweet, wanted, loved, and so much more. It's been three weeks…Since she left. Call me weak; but that's what she makes me…It's hard for me to hear her name where ever I go. Every night, I find myself singing myself to sleep. And every time; it'd be some love song. Whether I wrote it, or not.

This night was no different. It seemed like a never-ending race track. I wanted out of this race because I already fell way behind at the start line. I lied in bed, staring at the picture framed oh-so perfectly on my nightstand. It was Vanessa and I…happy as can be…Or so I thought…I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking back on all the memories we've had together.

"_Shane!" she giggled. "Put. Me. Down!" I laughed as she struggled to get loose._

"_I'll throw you in! Ready? One! Two! T---"_

"_No!!!!" she squealed, kicking her legs._

_I smiled and put her down onto her feet. "Now, I think someone owes another someone an apology." I grinned._

_She laughed and shook her head. "Never. I will never apologize for throwing a brownie at your head! Never!!!" She took off running and I knew exactly where she was going. Her cabin; no doubt. I took a shortcut and beat her there, laying down on her bed as she slowly backed up into her cabin and quietly shut her door._

"_Why hello there, Vanessa." I beamed._

"_Hi, Shane." she said coolly then did a double take. "Oh, crap!" and tried to run out again. I jumped up, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder._

"_Shane!!!' she shrieked. _

I felt like we were so in love…Together. With each other…But maybe I was wrong…Where did I even mess up??? Too much joking around? Not enough love? I didn't know. And I probably never will know…Maybe _I _was the only one that fell in love. I slowly opened my eyes, only to stare at my ceiling.

"Singing myself to sleep…And you're still my favorite melody…It's been three weeks…How long can this go on?…Singing myself to sleep…You're haunting every memory…" I sang quietly to myself. This was pathetic. She said I was never right…Maybe I wasn't. I was young and foolish.

I felt my phone vibrate against my nightstand and sat up, grabbing it excitedly; only hoping. I answered without looking at the caller I.D. Stupid move, I should say…

**Thanks for reading!!! Leave a review and lemme know what ya think, please? Should I continue it? Or leave it alone? Delete it because it's so horrible? Lol. Thanks!!! :D**


End file.
